


The Road Ahead

by The_Peridot_Shade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Past Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: Poem written from Cindy's POV for the FFXVStoryFun Discord Server Poetry Challenge





	The Road Ahead

You can barely recall their faces,  
your parents—  
only the clouded haze of childhood, faded.  
Yet you are reminded of them daily.  
It’s a waypoint,  
Hammerhead is,  
hub for the passersby, travelers…refugees.  
In the weary eyes of the woman clutching her children close,  
you see your mother,  
telling you to run, to hide.  
The echo of your father’s arms  
lingers in the thankful embrace of the old man whose truck you repaired—  
the man who risks his life every day to shuttle food to Insomnia.  
You’ve seen a lot,  
working this job.  
But this might be the oddest yet:  
four boys—and they _are_ boys, little more than children—with a burden they do not know how to carry,  
broken-down car too fine for the road ahead,  
and no idea how the world works outside their shining city.  
Amidst the amusement and the exasperation—  
gil isn’t _that_ complicated—  
you have to bite back the words that want to slip through your lips:  
“Oh, boys.  Y’all ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”


End file.
